I Used To Love Her
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: What happens when Haruka finally snaps over Michiru's constant nagging. One Shot Song Fic. Rated for language and violent content.


Summary: What happens when Haruka finally snaps over Michiru's constant nagging. One Shot Song Fic. Rated for language and violent content.

Note: I don't own "I Used To Love Her" by Guns N' Roses. Great song though. :)

* * *

I Used To Love Her 

Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. Nag. Nag. Nag. That's all you ever do anymore Michiru. I could hear her in the background as I walked down the hall and into our bedroom. So what if I was a half an hour late for dinner. It was still warm, that's all that should matter. "It's not my fault that I got stuck in traffic after practice. What do you want me to do about it? Sprout wings and fucking fly?"

"No Haruka. I don't want you to fucking fly, I just want you to be on time for once in your god damned life." She followed me into the bedroom and stood in the doorway, watching me undress for a shower.

"Must you do that? You're honestly the last person I want to see at the moment. I had my coach yelling at me because my speed dropped on the laps, and I come home to a 'loving' wife who yells at me some more." I angrily threw my shirt in her direction and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

**I used to love her, but I had to kill her  
I used to love her, but I had to kill her  
I had to put her  
Six feet under  
And I can still hear her complain**

I hummed to myself as I attempted to relax under the steaming water. I could hear her over the sound of the water, trying to open the door. "Go away Michiru." I tried, but she didn't listen to me. She rummaged through drawers in the bedroom until she found the key to unlock the door. "Michiru can't you fucking leave me alone for 10 seconds. And you wonder why I spend more time at the track then I do here."

"Maybe if you'd listen to me once in a while I wouldn't have to do this to you."

I reached down and shut the water off, then grabbed a towel to wrap around my body before stepping from the shower. I pushed her out of my way, hearing a small thump as she hit the edge of the counter. It almost felt good to hear the whimper come out of her mouth. "Do you forget that I'M the one that pays for everything. You haven't had a single deal in almost 6 months. So it's like you live here for free. If I quit racing, like you want me to, we'd be living in a homeless shelter. Everything in this house is mine, the cars, the mortgage, the pool...EVERYTHING. What do you have Michiru...nothing. That's what you have. I could easily tell you to leave and never come back. And honestly, I think it would feel pretty damn good not to see you again."

The look on Michiru's face was utter shock. She couldn't believe that I had just said that to her. "You bitch...you fucking bitch!" Then it happened, she picked up the book from her side of the bed and threw it at me in a fit of rage.

I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my hands around her neck and slamming her against the wall. She begged me to stop, but it was such a rush. I couldn't stop, my grip became tighter and tighter, until finally...snap.

**I used to love her, but I had to kill her  
I used to love her, but I had to kill her  
I knew I'd miss her  
So I had to keep her  
She's buried right in my back yard**

Her face slowly drained of it's color as my grip finally released from her neck. My own anger created such pain for another person. But I don't feel bad about it, not a hint of remorse. Fuck you Michiru. You deserved this a long time again. But I pushed the urge aside. But now you crossed the line. I had to defend myself, it's not my fault that you did this. You did this Michiru, if only you knew to shut up, this wouldn't have happened.

I slowly started to realize what I had done. I killed my own wife. She's not going to come back to me. But still, no regret. I did realize though that now I'd be lonely. Even if we did argue everyday, you still kept me company.

Once the sun set I turned on the back porch light and carried your lifeless body over my shoulder, into the grass. I set you down gently. I don't know why, maybe there is still some respect for you in my heart. I know there was no love left in my heart for you. I walked out to the shed and retreived a shovel. It took me nearly 2 hours to dig a hole deep enough to put you in. I gently kissed your cold forehead before rolling you into the hole. Now you'll never leave me. I shoveled the dirt over your body. With each shovel full you slowly disappeared from my sight. I'll miss your company Michiru, but not your complaining.

**I used to love her, but I had to kill her  
I used to love her, but I had to kill her  
She bitched so much  
She drove me nuts  
And now I'm happier this way**

Once I walked back inside I filled a bucket with water and grabbed a fresh sponge. I walked into the bedroom and looked at the blood stain on the white wall. I hope it will come out. I set the bucket on her nightstand and dipped the sponge into the water, then slowly started scrubbing the red liquid away. A smile came to my face as I finally heard, silence. I was in my own house, and there's nothing but silence. I can't remember the last time I heard that.

"Just leave it, I'll clean it. You can't do it right anyway!"

I spun around, it was Michiru's voice. No, I killed her, how could she be talking to me now. She's dead.

"Dammit Haruka, you might as well just get a bucket of paint to cover up that mess."

It's all in your head you dumbass. She's not there anymore, she can't bother you anymore. You just have to phase it out, just like you did when she was alive.

**I used to love her, but I had to kill her  
I used to love her, but I had to kill her  
I had to put her  
Six feet under  
And I can still hear her complain**

Is this what a murderer goes through? Constantly being taunted by those whom he or she killed. I see her and hear her everywhere I go. I can't get away from her. She's a fucking curse. I thought killing her was the only way to release her demonic lock on me. But she still won't stop complaining.

* * *

Ok, don't kill me for writing this. I heard the song on the radio and the idea just popped into my head. I love the morbid side of me. :) 


End file.
